Take a bow, Sasuke
by Jewlee01
Summary: SasuSaku. Both Famous singers. Both in love. Their relationship was for publicity for the male, but the female it was the real thing. He hadn't realized that he loved her.. until she found out the truth.


Take a Bow.

Disclaimer - Nah, I don't own Naruto or Rihannas "Take a bow song."

Althought 'Take a bow' is a really good song and i suggest you listen to it

-

Normal - Present Time

_Italics - _Flashbacks

**Bold **- Lyrics

"Hello." - Talking

-

Emerald eyes looked into the noisy crowd, lifting the mircophone towards her pink lips.

"Ok folks, last song." The pink haired singer said, she let out a sigh before singing.

**Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

The crowd became silent and began swaying with the tune. Her green eyes scanned around the crowded room - looking at all her fans - a smile graced upon her lips, seeing how many people turned up for this concert.

**You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out**

She gripped the mircophone tighter as she sang her heart out.

-

_"Miss Haruno, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke. He'll be singing with you on stage." her manager said while gesturing to the dark haired man. _

_Haruno Sakura stuck out a hand and greeted him with a smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha." _

_Sasuke shook her hand and nodded his raven head. _

_"If you excuse me Mr. Uchiha, I have to go get ready for the concert." he nodded and she walked off. _

_"Such a beauty eh?" a voice next to him said. He turned his head sideways, it was his manager, Orochimaru._

_"What?" was all the famous Uchiha singer said. _

_"You know what? I think you two should go out." he said gesturing to the door that the pink haired girl disappeared into. _

_Onyx eyes narrowed at his manager, "Why?" he bluntly said. _

_An evil glint appeared in his managers eye, "Hm, call it publicity. The hottest two singers dating, means more people will buy the cd." _

_Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but then closed it, he looked at his manager once more. "Fine" with that said he walked away. _

-

She had the mircophone in a tight grip, she started shaking but that didn't effect her singing. She began to sway with her fans, not noticing a pair of onyx eyes watching her.

**Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
****But now it's time to go**

She remember the first time when he asked her out, she was so happy that day. She remembered running back to her dressing room and telling her best friend, Ino. They both squealed on the phone and discussed how hott he was. 'A Perfect Couple' the whole world called them.

-

_"Sakura." _

_The pink haired girl turned to see no other then Uchiha Sasuke standing a few feet away from her. She tilted her head to the side, "Yes, Sasuke?" _

_"Date me." It was not a question or a request it was a command. _

_Her eyes widened and her face turned red, yes she did have feelings for him but she didn't know if he did. Every moment they spent together on stage, she fell more in love with him. _

_A smile formed on her lips, "Of Course, Sasuke-Kun." _

-

_**Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are dating?!**_

_The pink haired princess was spotted outside her concert holding hands with none other than her co-star, Uchiha Sasuke. Mr. Uchiha made it offical when he kissed the princess infront of all the flashing cameras. _

_So to all the men and woman that thought they had a chance with either Haruno Sakura or Uchiha Sasuke, too bad._

_But ... How long do you think they'll last?_

_A Perfect Couple, I think they'll last longer than you'll except. - Sophie Smith, Editor of the Daily._

_--_

_Sakura read the paper that was on the stand, a gasp escaped her lips. She looked towards her boyfriend - she didn't mind if they knew - she had what she wanted, a wonderful boyfriend. _

-

A big smile spread across her face when she remembered that memory. The crowd went wild for her new song.

**Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

Her grip on the mircophone loosened, she hoped that the person that caused her to write this song was listening. She wanted him to know much he hurt her, she wanted him to know what he lost.

**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)**

It had been weeks since that incident happened.

-

_"Sasuke-kun look at the pretty fireworks!" she said as her emerald gaze was on the beautiful lights in the night sky. Sasuke turned his head to his girlfriend and stared at her. _

_The moments they spend together made him feel different, maybe he was starting to love her? _

_"I know something more prettier than that." he whispered in her ear. She whipped her head around and asked him, "Who?" _

_Sasuke smirked and said "You." and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. _

_"Sasuke." his manager called ruining their moment. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and looked towards the voice. _

_"Aa" he replied, while holding the pink haired girl in his arms. _

_Orochimu raised an eyebrow, "I need to talk to you." _

_The dark haired boy sighed and let his girlfriend go, he kissed her on the forehead and said "Be right back."_

_Once the girl was out of sight, Sasuke turned to his manager. "What do you want?" he growled out. His manager chuckled, "So, you've fallen for her." _

_Sasuke dark eyes glared at him, "So what if I have." Shoving his hands in his pockets he began walking away. _

_"You have to break up with her." This caused Sasuke to stop, he turned to his manager, "What?!" he shouted. _

_"You really have fallen for her." his eyes fixed on the male singer. _

_He glared at the older man, and being Uchiha Sasuke, he would never admit his feelings. "No. Of course not! This was all for publicity like you said!" _

_Orochimaru_ _smirked, "Oh really?" _

_"Yes! I don't love Sakura. I used her all for the fame okay!" that was then he heard a sniffle. The Uchiha turned around to see his girlfriend of three months. Her eyes were filled with tears which were falling from her eyes, her whole body was shaking, fists clenched at her sides._

_"Y-You used me?" she asked bearly a whisper. He took a step toward her while she took one back. _

_"No it's not-" he was cut off, "N-No. I can't believe y-you." she stuttered, taking more steps back. New tears ran down her face, "Y-You never l-l-loved m-me, i-it w-was all f-for f-fame?" her heart felt like it was going to tear into two. _

_She clenched her shirt where her heart was, "I-I-I lo-loved y-you. I-It h-hurts so m-much." she said referring to her heart._

_"I-I'm so-sorry. It's o-over." she said quickly and ran off before Sasuke could talk to her._

_Sasuke wanted to run after her so badly, he had hurt her. He stared at the retreating figure of his former girlfriend, he was an idiot, an idiot for listening to his manager, an idiot for using her, an idiot for losing her like this. _

_He felt something in the pits of his stomach. What was this feeling.. _

_Guilt._

-

**And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go**

Remembering the good times she had with him, made her cry. The tears fell and wouldn't stop, he had hurt he so much. Her heart was aching, torn in two.

**Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

As tears fell, she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Fans began to cry, feeling sorry for the singer. She had been through a lot lately, after the break up she had focused on her songs more. It hurt her that much, she thought about giving up her singing career for good but decided against it, not wanting to disappoint her fans.

**Oh, And the award for  
The best lie goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh**

Sakura then reliased that she loved Sasuke more than anything in the world, she couldn't go on without him ... even if he used her. More tears poured out of her eyes when she wanted Sasuke to be here for her, to hold her, to kiss her but he didn't love her.

She stopped singing, her vision became blurry and thoughts about him clouded her mind. She had forgotten the lyrics to her song, she had never done that before. She opened her mouth to sing, but instantly closed it when nothing came out.

The pink haired princess was about to break down when she heard a male voice, which started singing ... her song.

**How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation**

She whipped her head to the left side of the stage and there he stood. He sang her song trying to make his voice work with the music. Her eyes flooded with more tears, Sasuke came.. for her? She took a deep breath and started singing again, along side with Sasuke. Like old times.

**But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now**

Everyone was silent as they both finished the song, a clap then broke the silence. The clap turned into cheers and whistles and shouting out their names.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked into Sasuke's dark onyx ones, he could tell he hurt her alot. Sakura broke the gaze by looking into the crowd, "T-Thank y-you and g-good night." she stuttered. The crowd began making there way towards the exit, "Sakura." The fans stopped, looking towards the stage.

Her emerald gaze was upon Sasuke's figure - she couldn't take it anymore - so she did one thing that'd make her happy ... she ran to him. The dark haired man outstretched his hands on either side and smiled when the pink haired girl ran into his arms.

He held onto her tight, not wanting to let go. Ever. She nuzzled into his chest while he tightened his grip on her.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I love you." he stated, loud enough for everyone in the theatre to hear. Everyone was quiet, no noise was heard throughout the whole theatre maybe the occasional buzzing of the lights but nothing else.

He felt his shirt become wet, he looked down towards his lover and hooked his thumb and forefinger under her chin, leaning closer... he caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Gasps emitted from the crowd followed by loud cheers. Sakura held onto Sasuke tight, from then on she knew that nothing would tear them apart and her aching heart was finally together again.

-

First Story thats ended up happy. If You still haven't listened to the song, go do that now!!

Mistakes? Yeah, I know. Im newbie when it comes to writing lol. But Practice makkes perfect right ?

Hah. Hey Guyys review please ? Thanks a bunchh

_Julie._

x


End file.
